The Miles Family
by Son of Hyperion
Summary: Slade miles has had a fairly normal life besides the fact that him and his two siblings live with their mom in San Francisco and his siblings and him have three different dads. And when they learn that they're demi-gods everything starts to make sense.


Hi my name is Slade Miles and I'm sixteen years old and I live in San Francisco with my mom, my fifteen year old sister Sabrina, and my fourteen year old brother Alexander. We were far from normal for starters Sabrina, Alexander, and I have three different fathers.

I know it's really weird but I don't care we all love each other and probably get along better than most siblings. And our mom never shows favorites and is really nice to everyone.

Well one day we were all walking back home from school and I always knew it but never paid much attention to how much we all look alike. Same Mediterranean skin complexion, same dark black hair and the only real difference were our eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized we had reached our house. I got my key out to unlock the house but it was already unlocked. I looked at my siblings and said "Did mom say she would be home earl today?" they both shook their heads. Weird I thought mom always tells us this stuff. I didn't see anyone home as we walked in so we all just went to our rooms to do our own thing.

Sabrina's room was upstairs with a balcony, Alexander's on the middle floor with his huge salt water aquarium, and last and most awesome is me my room is in the basement with the dark walls, Xbox 360, and posters of my favorite bands: a ton of Hollywood Undead, some Linkin Park, and a little Green Day.

It was like an hour or two later and I had Crawling by Linkin Park playing on my Ihome while I was doing my homework. There was a thud and I paused he song grabbed my skull candy ear buds and ipod in a seconds notice. I was upstairs immediately and Alexander and Sabrina were too. I saw my mom and realized she dropped her cooking knife. I grabbed her shoulders and said "Mom what's wrong?" she pointed forward and understood.

I saw three kids one boy with sea green eyes, black hair, and Mediterranean features, and lines on his face from smiling a lot he looked like about sixteen years old. Next to him was a girl that looked a lot a like the boy except electric blue eyes instead if sea green and an intimidating presence instead of the smile lines. And there was a boy leaning against the door frame of our house with his feet on the door which was on the floor (that must have been what the thud was) same look as the other two except dark brown almost black, a lot like mine, and an evil look in his eyes instead of the intimidating presence of smile lines.

The first boy said "Mrs. Miles you know that it's time". My mom begged and I was slightly confused. The second boy just rolled his eyes and then he looked into my eyes and gulped. He went outside to get a girl with grey eyes and blond hair with slight curls in it. She yelped when she looked into my eyes. The first boy and girl were talking to my mom and Alexander, and Sabrina was standing behind me.

I was tired of these people panicking when they looked into my eyes so I said "Why do you people always gulp and panic when you look into my eyes they look almost exactly like that kid over there that's standing next to blondie". 

The other two turned around and jumped when they saw my eyes the boy with the sea green eyes looked like he could kill me. The blond girl said "Nico can you use that kid's power to get us all back to camp". He nodded and started to put his hand on my shoulder I backed up quickly. I grabbed Alexander and Sabrina's hand and said "We're getting out of here". The first girl stopped me and I wouldn't have stopped but I liked her Green Day shirt. She smiled and said "What if we explain ourselves first?"

I stared her down for a few minutes and normally would have tried to fight but we were out numbered because my mom was stunned plus I wasn't going to let my mom or my brother or sister get hurt. After a few minutes we were all as my kitchen table except my mom who went to take a nap. They explained that the Greek gods were still alive and currently in America, that all of us were their children, and that there was a camp called Camp Half-Blood that demi-gods of half-bloods (Half mortal children of the gods like us) went to for training and to be safe.

We all gathered our stuff and they explained that Nico (the kid with the dark brown eyes) was going to travel through the shadows to get us to camp. I held Sabrina's and in my right hand and Alexander's in my left, the others were holding on to Nico except Percy (The kid with the sea green eyes) was holding on to Annnabeth (Blondie) who was holding on to Nico. Nico put his hand on my shoulder and in a second we were in the middle of a huge array of cabins all different from each other and before I could look any more I collapsed beside of Nico.

The next thing I knew a beautiful girl, she had long light brown wavy hair and light blue eyes with a few freckles across her nose and under her cheeks, and was helping me sip from a glass that tasted like the world's greatest Dr. Pepper. She smiled and said that Chiron (Yea the Chiron, the centaur slash, trainer of heroes in Greek Mythology) had told her to explain how things worked and to show me around the camp. She smiled and said "Hi I'm Alexandria Madison but I prefer Lexi and I'm also a daughter of Hermes". I smiled back and got out of bed. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile again then I said "I'm Slade Miles son of I have no clue".

She laughed a little at my stupid joke and she showed me around the camp to the canoe lake, the forge and explained and showed where each cabin was and which god it belonged to. After a while of walking around the forest we went back to the cabins. And we talked and I learned that her favorite color was Orange (which is now one of my favorite colors), she's from Miami, and her mom is a police officer, she turns seventeen in three months on June 17th. And after telling her some stuff I heard a conch horn form the pavilion. She sighed and said "That's the sound for dinner, which means we have to go now". I stood up and helped her stand she smiled and said "What a gentlemen".

Once we got to the dining pavilion she explained about making the sacrifice to the gods. I sat at the Hermes table since I haven't been claimed yet and I saw Sabrina and Alexander talking to some kids at the other side of the table. I looked at Lexi and asked "Where are the drinks at?" she smiled and said "Sorry I forgot to explain that just take your glass and wish for what ever drink you want". I imagined it was filled with Dr. Pepper and it was. When dinner was almost over I heard Chiron call everyone's attention he said "We have three new campers here today, will you three come up to the front please". All three of us walked up to the head table and after we were there for a few seconds everyone gasped and a couple of people fainted.

I looked above my head and saw a skull. I looked above Sabrina's head and saw an Eagle holding a lightning bolt in its talons. Then I saw a green Trident above Alexander's head. I saw Chiron bow and the all the campers followed his example (except for the ones that had fainted). Chiron said in his loudest voice "All hail Slade Miles son of Hades". My jaw dropped. He continued "All hail Sabrina Miles daughter of Zeus". Sabrina's jaw dropped. Then Chiron finished "All hail Alexander Miles son of Poseidon.

I told Sabrina good night, then Alexander, then Lexi. As I told Lexi good night she said "Meet me at Zeus's fist tonight at midnight". I nodded then I followed Nico to our cabin. He showed me my bed and the fridge we had and the kitchen and all that stuff. I looked at him and said "Hey Nico what kind of weapons do we use?" he smiled like he had been waiting for this answer.

He replied "Well technically we can use whatever we want but children of Hades usually stick to Stygian Iron" "Like your sword" "Yea exactly and I use a classical Greek sword but you can use what ever you feel like". I nodded and thought then I asked him "Can I duel wield two short swords, maybe something like a Roman _Gladius_ in one hand and maybe a short Greek sword in the other or maybe even another Gladius". He smiled and he stared at me and said "That idea is". I held my breath. He started to finish "Freaking awesome".

I smiled and said "Really thanks". He nodded and said "We can start on that tomorrow and I'll show you how to shadow travel". I smiled wildly. Nico smirked and said "It's 11:50 you should leave for your date now". I blushed and said "Thanks for reminding me".

I grabbed a generic Stygian Iron sword Nico said I could borrow incase I got attacked. I left the door way then I blushed realizing what I did. I barged back in and said "It's not a date Nico". He held up his hands in surrender and said "Ok maybe not but I do know it's 11:52 now and you're gonna be late". I cursed and ran out the door and got to Zeus's fist as soon as it hit midnight. Lexi laughed when she saw me and said "You're late" "No I'm not I got here exactly at midnight therefore I'm not late". She rolled her eyes and said "What ever death breath". I pretended to be offended and said "Ow that hurt me on the inside". She started to reply before I said "Alexandria". She shoved me playfully and said "Don't call me that". Then she muttered death breath quietly to herself.


End file.
